Lágrimas silenciosas
by Nahiara
Summary: Los pensamientos de Al, después de ver una escena que no quería... un sacrificio... un amor... Que dramatico suena... pero no es nadaOneshot largo... es un EdxWinxAl


Al iba caminando a la casa de Winry, tenia ganas de hablar con ella y, ya que vivian tan cerca, no era problema... ademas, Winry siempre lo aceptaba, cada vez que el preguntaba si que estuviera ahi molestaba...

-No te preocupes, eres como mi hermano, nunca me va a molestar que me vengas a ver.- le respondia.

"eres como mi hermano"  
Alphonse se repetia esa frase en su cabeza con algo de enfado. ©Por que?

El chico siguio caminando... sus verdosos ojos recorrieron el paisaje, tratando de encontrarse con esos ojos azules. Su dorado cabello ansiaba ser acariciado por sus manos.  
Sus labios... ║oh, como queria que tocaran los suyos!  
El solo pensar en un beso... el hecho de pensar en ella... lo hacia sonrojarse, ser feliz.  
El hecho de recordar su sonrisa... esa vez... cuando habian vuelto en esos cuerpos completos... cuando los vio de nuevo... a el y a su hermano.  
Su hermano.  
Lo queria mucho, era su mejor amigo... habia hecho todo por que recuperara su piel... todo... pero... ultimamente lo sentia distante.

El chico toco suavemente la puerta de esa casa, la casa de Winry, pero nadie le abrio. DespuИs noto que la puerta estaba abierta y la empujo.

Ya adentro, Al comenzo a buscar a Winry... tenia que hablar con ella... tenia.  
Entro al salon...ahi estaba.  
"Esta hablando con alguien"- noto Alphonse.  
De repente vio quien era esa persona... noto su coleta en el rubio cabello, noto sus ojos dorados... y los reconocio.  
"║Nii-san! Me dijo que habia ido a comprar.. ©que hace aqui"  
De repente vio la expresion de su hermano... ║eso no lo reconocia!  
Winry y Edward se acercaron... ©estaban abrazandose? SМ.  
De pronto Winry levanto los ojos... busco los de Edward, mas acostumbrada a verlos hacМa abajo... los busco y los encontro. DespuИs busco algo mas... busco con sus labios, los labios de Edward... cerrando los ojos, Winry llamo a esos labios, que rapidamente respondieron.  
"║Se estan besando!"- pensС, impresionado, Alphonse, cerro los ojos, pero cuando los abrio... eso todavia estaba... esa vision.  
"Nii-san, ese era mi sueЯo... ©por que me lo robaste? ©Por que justo hoy?... hoy que pensaba decirle todo." - Alphonse cerro de nuevo los ojos... pero esta vez, solo, no querМa ver... y corrio, corrio a su casa con ojos cerrados... y ya ahi... los abrio.  
"©Por que? ©Por que? Nii-san... ║║©POR QUE ME ROBASTE A WINRY"  
Quiso odiar a su hermano... quiso poder gritarle cuando lo viera, pero... ©quИ culpa tenia? Nunca le habia dicho sus sentimientos por Winry... y el tampoco.  
Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lagrimas... Esos verdosos ojos que querian ver una respuesta de amor en los ojos azules, la habian visto, pero no para el.  
Sus manos fueron llevadas a sus ojos, para tratar de parar la lluvia imparable... solo consiguio empaparselas.  
Las manos siguieron el recorrido hacia esos dorados cabellos... cabellos que deseaban ser de otra persona... de esa persona de iguales cabellos.  
Se mordio los labios... ahora solo les quedaba soЯar con ese beso.  
Quiso odiar a su hermano... pero no podia... Se limpio la cara y fue hacia su cama... quiso dormir... no pudo. Quiso que todo hubiera sido un sueЯo, despertar y hallarla a su lado.  
Escucho la puerta abrirse y se hizo el dormido.  
Al rato su hermano entro a la pieza... inundando todo con el perfume de su amada... la amada de ellos dos, la que le pertenecia a aquel.  
-Ah, Al... menos mal que estas durmiendo.- dijo, sin advertir las lagrimas de su hermano.- No me gustaria que preguntaras, porque tendria que responder... hoy fue un muy buen dМa... Aunque.  
Los ojos de Al se abrieron... pero no estaban a la vista de Ed.  
"©Aunque?" se pregunto Al -Aunque, no te tome en cuenta.- continuo el chico, con algo de tristeza en los ojos dorados- Te debi haber tomado en cuenta... sИ... siempre lo supe... Somos muy parecidos a veces, ©no? Excepto que tu te contuviste... porque tu sabias lo que sentia... Y yo, en igual situacion... no hice lo mismo... por eso... lo siento.  
"©Lo sabia?" se pregunto Al... adolorido, sin saber si esa pregunta era para el mismo o para su hermano.  
-©Nii-san?- dijo Al, haciendo como si despertara - ©Que haces aca?  
-Eh... nada... nada. - dijo Ed.. - Volvi de compras... pero no tenian nada... -Oh, de acuerdo.  
-Esteee.. Al... ©estas bien? Tienes los ojos un poco rojos.  
-©En serio? Estoy bien... no te preocupes.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Oye... Nii-san... deberiamos ir a ver a Winry, ©no? Hace mucho que no la vemos.  
-Si... tienes razСn.- Se sonrojo.  
-©Por que te sonrojas?- le dijo Alphonse, haciendo como que no sabia.  
-Esteee... te voy a decir la verdad... -©?  
-No fui de compras... la fui a ver... y... esteee... ahora somos novios -©En serio, Nii-san? ║Al fin! Ya lo veia venir... te felicito.- le sonrio.  
-Ah, bueno... gracias... estee... puedes seguir durmiendo.- le dijo su hermano y se fue.  
Al momento en que Edward cerro la puerta, la sonrisa de Al se borro y volvio a llorar.  
"Te felicito... porque me robaste todo... mis sueЯos y esperanzas... porque no me voy a atrever a oponerme a esto... porque, de todas formas, eres mi hermano y te quiero...porque lo diste todo para que pudiera sentir... aunque no pueda sentirla..."- pensС Alphonse amargamente.- "Aun si tengo que fingir por tu felicidad... aun si tengo que seguir derramando estas lagrimas silenciosas... te devolvere el favor. Y asМ... cada vez que los vea, fingire felicidad y, en la soledad, derramare estas lagrimas silenciosas. No puedes conseguir algo sin dar algo a cambio... y asi... tu felicidad costara la mia. Y si lo de ustedes terminara... tampoco podrМa estar con ella... Si fue tuya... siempre lo sera. Te felicito, Nii-san... porque lo diste todo para que pudiera sentir... y ahora solo sentire lagrimas junto con felicidad ajena...aunque mi tristeza sea culpa de los dos... de todas formas... los quiero.  
Y asi, sin saber si estaba siendo sarcastico o no, el chico firmo su sentencia, pero, por mucho que quisiera, dejo el volumen de su llanto en uno muy suave... y su boca, su boca saboreaba la sal de esas lagrimas silenciosas... en vez de esos labios. 


End file.
